Gomibako ni Akuma wo Mitsuketa
by N and S and F
Summary: Maehara Hiroto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dalam perjalanan menodong temannya agar mengenalkan sang pacar, ia akan menemukan seorang iblis di tempat sampah.


**A/N:** Saya nyaris lupa membuat cerita lantaran sudah libur kuliah orz Untunglah saat membuka laptop untuk membuka myreadingmanga, mata saya tidak sengaja menangkap fakta bahwa tanggal 22 sudah tiba. Jadilah saya terburu-buru bekerja.

 **OXDXC**

Maehara Hiroto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dalam perjalanan menodong temannya agar mengenalkan sang pacar, ia akan menemukan seorang iblis di tempat sampah.

...tapi jujur saja ia bisa percaya; karena iblis ini benar-benar mengesalkannya!

 **OXDXC**

 **Gomibako ni Akuma wo Mitsuketa** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi,** _ **potential**_ **OOC,** _ **absurdity**_ **, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

"A—sa—no— _kun_!"

Nafas terengah. Wajah memerah. Mulut tiada hentinya mengucap sebuah nama layaknya doa.

Doa pengusir setan penghuni neraka, lebih tepatnya.

"Demi apa, apartemen kutinggal gak sampe dua jam lamanya! Masa udah balik kayak kapal pecah aja?!"

Maehara mencak-mencak tidak terima. Oh apartemennya yang indah, yang susah-payah ia jaga kebersihan dan kerapiannya demi mematahkan prasangka orangtua bahwa anak kuliah itu pasti amburadul kamarnya (dan kehidupannya). Eh sekarang berantakan luar biasa. Pakaian bersih dan kotor menggunung dimana-mana. Sampah bekas makanan ditebar di lantai bagai kelopak mawar merah di ranjang sutra—sepertinya ini analogi yang salah. Dan percaya tidak percaya, ada gagak mengais-ais sampah di pojok kamar Maehara!

Sang pelaku pengotoran kamarnya, Yang Mulia Sri Kanjeng nu Ageung Asano Gakushuu- _sama_ (atau seperti Maehara memanggilnya, Asano- _kun_ saja) justru menulikan telinga, berbaring di sisi tubuhnya sembari satu tangan menopang kepala dan satu lagi membalik halaman majalah, pose Cleopatra. Jangan lupa pakaiannya yang membuat Maehara membelalakkan mata, karena itu pakaian _nya_. Satu setelan pakaian Maehara yang paling mahal yang didapatkannya dengan menguras keringat, darah, serta airmata.

Kalau saja Maehara punya pucuk di atas kepala seperti sahabatnya, pucuk itu pasti akan layu segera.

"Mas," Maehara duduk bersimpuh di kaki sofa tempat Asano tengah berleha-leha. Tangannya hanya menyentuh pinggir sofa, seolah tidak berhak menyentuh sang pewaris tahta raja neraka (yah, waktu mereka bertemu kali pertama, Asano juga sudah menghardik Maehara yang berusaha menolongnya berdiri dengan kondisi kedua sayap patah). "Mas kamu pulang aja sekarang ya mas, aku lelaaah."

"Dasar manja," Asano mencela. "Jangan suka malas begitu, manusia—sana ambil kain pel atau apa, kalau sekarang kamu mulai bersih-bersihnya, kurasa kau tidak akan berakhir kena amukan orangtua yang akan datang berkunjung ke sini jam tiga."

"HAH?! Orangtuaku ke sini jam tiga?!"

Dua jam berikutnya Maehara pontang-panting bekerja membersihkan seisi kediamannya. Asano pasang _headset_ menyumbat telinga agar tidak perlu mendengar Maehara bersumpah-serapah atas nasib sialnya menemukan iblis di tempat sampah.

.

.

Itu baru minggu pertama Maehara menampung seekor iblis di kamarnya. Di minggu kedua, Maehara harus kembali mengelus dada karena—pada suatu siang yang sepanas tempat asal si iblis berambut jingga, yang membuat Maehara hendak membeli segelas aqua untuk melepas dahaga—ia mendapati isi dompetnya sudah lenyap tak bersisa.

Demi apa. Baru juga minggu lalu dikasih duit sama mama?

Sekalipun _su'udzon_ itu dosa, Maehara tetap mengandalkan logika. Sudah jelas pelaku pengembatan uang yang diperuntukkan bagi kelangsungan hidup Maehara selama seminggu kedepan adalah _dia_.

"ASANO- _KUN_ KAU PAKAI UANGKU UNTUK A—YA DEWA!"

Asano acuh tak acuh mengangkat bahunya, tapi ia 'berbaikhati' menutup rahang Maehara yang terhempas ke tanah dengan sebuah galah—entah didapat darimana.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk makan makanan yang lebih sederhana," Asano memutar bola mata dengan jengah. Seolah-olah tidak makan makanan super mewah dari restoran bintang lima seperti _caviar_ dan _pate de foie gras_ setiap harinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat hina dan merupakan pengorbanan besar bagi dirinya—yang mungkin tidak salah juga, toh Asano memang pewaris tahta raja neraka. Kecuali gembar-gembornya selama ini hanya bohong belaka.

"Iya sih aku minta kau makan makanan yang lebih sederhana... Tapi KUANTITASNYA!" Maehara menunjuk bungkusan demi bungkusan nasi campur telor serta kotak demi kotak martabak yang bertumpuk sampai menjulang di atas kepala mereka. "Gak mungkin kan kamu ngabisin ini semua dalam sehari aja?!"

Tukikan alis seolah berkata 'oh ya?'. "Kalau aku bisa, kau mau apa?"

"...kuakui aku yang salah?"

Asano menelengkan kepala, kemudian mengangkat bahu _season_ dua. "Ya sudah."

Berkebalikan dengan perawakannya yang langsing biasa, rupa-rupanya Asano menyembunyikan perut cadangan sampai ada lima. Maehara hanya dapat menatapnya ngeri tanpa sanggup berkata-kata selagi Asano menghabiskan makanannya—tetap terlihat elegan, pula.

.

.

Minggu ketiga tiba tanpa terasa. Artinya, lengkap seminggu sudah Asano tidak menjumpai si empunya rumah berponi belah tengah—tutur Maehara, ia harus berkelana mencari orang-orang yang ramah lagi kaya dan bersedia mencukupi kebutuhan pangannya.

Karena semua persediaan uang Maehara habis ditilep Asano minggu sebelumnya. Asano tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh apa yang muncul di dada akan fakta bahwa sebelum raib mengembara, Maehara masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya apa Asano dapat menghidupi dirinya tanpa ada Maehara.

("Asano- _kun_ , selama aku nanti tidak ada, makanmu bagaimana?"

Delikan mata. "Mau tau saja, manusia."

"Eh aku serius ya. Jangan ngelakuin tindak kriminal apa-apa! Makanmu gimana?"

"Astaga, diamlah. Energi yang kumakan sudah cukup buatku sampai bulan depan."

"Oh begitu ya? Syukurlah—

...jadi kau seperti unta?"

" _Manusia_.")

Kesal. Kesal menjurus amarah pasti yang sempat dirasakannya.

 _Anyway_ , Asano sedang berleha-leha seperti biasa di apartemen Maehara—kali ini ia menonton telenovela—saat tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kobaran api mahadahsyat, lengkap dengan efek asap _psssh_ yang membuat Asano melirik alarm detektor asap dengan raut waspada, tidak mau dirinya kebasahan kena air peredam kebakaran yang bahkan tidak nyata. Karena api dan asap itu lantas menghilang samar-samar dan menyingkap sebuah portal _menuju neraka_.

"Asano- _kun_ , apa portalnya— _yes_ berhasil _yatta_! Makasih, Kirara!"

Asano menekuk alisnya ke bawah tanpa sempat dicegah, mendapati Maehara melenggang masuk apartemennya dan bukan meminta maaf karena sudah pergi begitu lama, melainkan ber- _kissbye_ ria pada gadis berambut ikal yang, insting iblis Asano terka, dapat melihat makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Nah, Asano- _kun_ ~ Kau bilang tidak bisa kembali ke neraka karena kau butuh kedua sayapmu untuk terbang ke sana. Jadi kuminta Kirara membukakan portal saja~ Sekarang kamu pulang ya?"

 _Sekarang kamu pulang ya?_

Diulang sengaja supaya makin membuat luka. Sekalipun seandainya ia tidak suka dengan pengucap frasa yang tersenyum sumringah tanpa dosa, hati Asano bisa tetap sakit ya.

...eh, tadi dia bilang apa? Siapa suka siapa?

Asano kuat-kuat menggelengkan kepala, kembali ke realita.

"Manusia _baka_ —kau pikir portal menuju neraka bisa dibuka tanpa masalah?!"

"Masalah apa?"

"Masalah _makhluk apa yang kau atau teman ikalmu itu_ summon _agar ada portal menjembatani duniamu dan neraka_!"

"Ah~ Tidak usah sebegitu khawatirnya~"

Bukan, bukan Maehara yang menjawab kekhawatiran sang pewaris tahta raja neraka—btw panjang amat sih ini namanya. Sesosok _mirip_ manusia melangkah dengan satu tangan menyibak poni bergaya _kariage_ -nya, tangan lain membuka kancing kemeja diiringi senyum menggoda.

"Aku hanya _incubus_ biasa, panggil saja Sakakibara—lho, Asano- _kun_?! Lama tak jumpa! Kau baik-baik saja? Ah tapi maaf ya, aku datang ke dunia manusia ini untuk bekerja~"

Maehara yang cengo dengan perkembangan cerita (padahal niat mulanya hanya membuka portal ke neraka agar Asano bisa meninggalkannya, eh malah nambah masalah) merona seketika saat dagunya dipegang oleh Sakakibara. Ia masih membatu di tempatnya saat Sakakibara beranjak mengecup bibir (terduga bukan) perawan Maehara seenak jidatnya—

"Sakakibara. Ini perintah. Kembali ke neraka _sekarang juga_."

Sakakibara tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk membantah, karena Asano menangkap kerahnya bak induk kucing menggendong anaknya sebelum melempar si setan penggoda kembali ke neraka. Portal tertutup di baliknya.

"Jangan buka-buka portal neraka lagi seenaknya," Asano memerintah, sebelum menolehkan kepala kembali fokus ke telenovela. Maehara hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata.

.

.

"Asano- _kun_... Masih marah ya?"

"Marah darimananya?"

Dasar pendusta. Sudah jelas ia marah, dahinya saja sudah sampai berlapis lima.

Maehara menggelesot di kaki Asano yang terduduk di sofa, menyorongkan kepala ke lutut Asano dengan manja.

"Waktu kau bilang energimu cukup sampai bulan depan, itu maksudnya akhir bulan depan atau sekarang? Kalau iya sekarang ayo sini kutraktir makan, mumpung aku baru gajian."

Kata maaf tersirat dalam ajakan. Asano sebetulnya masih ingin coretngambekcoret mengekspresikan ketidaksenangan, tapi diam-diam sejak tadi malam perutnya sudah keroncongan...

Nafas dihela. Kepala Maehara didorong menjauh tanpa tenaga— _tidak, Asano tidak mengambil kesempatan membelai rambut ini manusia, haha, buat apa coba emangnya_ —saat bangkit dari sofa.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi—

Maehara."

Maehara tersenyum sumringah. Di balik punggung Asano ia mengelus dada, bersyukur karena si pangeran neraka tidak lagi marah dan mengutuknya. Maehara lelah kena sial seminggu lamanya.

.

.

(Sementara Maehara mentraktir seorang iblis di sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan raya, Isogai Yuuma—yang sedang dalam rangka menuju _butler cafe_ tempatnya bekerja—tidak sengaja menangkap sosok mereka berdua. Ia menaikkan alis tak percaya.

"Kenapa, Ma?"

Karma bertanya, mendadak muncul entah darimana.

"Itu Maehara, temanku kuliah. Tumben dia membawa cowok makan di kafe biasa... Biasanya dia membawa pacar-pacarnya makan di tempat yang lebih bernuansa romansa."

Karma melempar lirik ke arah teman kencan Maehara, ujung bibirnya berkedut berusaha menahan senyuman geli agar tidak tampak di wajah.

"Yah, mungkin karena _cowok Maehara_ kali ini bukan orang biasa?"

"Masa? Bisa jadi memang ya...")

.

.

Sajen (baca: traktiran) sudah diberikan, Maehara pun aman dari rentetan kesialan. Hubungannya dengan Asano sukses naik tingkat dari coretbabu-dan-majikancoret coretmahasiswamalang-dan-iblisgaktaudirimenumpangcoret _kenalan_ menjadi _teman_. Percakapan saat makan membuahkan hasil pengetahuan bahwa mereka berdua penggemar _dorama_ yang sama. Sekalipun Maehara masih suka frustasi pakaian termahalnya dipakai Asano dengan semena-mena dan sekalipun Asano masih sering menebar sampah, mereka seolah telah berjanji tanpa kata untuk menonton _dorama_ favorit mereka bersama setiap sorenya.

Kalau sesekali tangan Asano merambah tanpa bisa dicegah—bukan ke bagian _bawah_ , paling ke bahu atau kepala—itu hanya karena Asano ingin mengistirahatkan tangannya saja. Kalau sesekali matanya mencuri-curi lihat Maehara yang terisak meratapi pedihnya nasib tokoh utama yang ditinggal pacar amnesia, itu juga hanya karena Asano ingin menyodorkan tisu untuknya, serta menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Maehara meneteskan airmata.

...ha?

Pokoknya intinya, mereka malas-malasan bersama.

.

.

Bulan kedua, minggu kedua Asano hidup di apartemen Maehara dengan kondisi kedua sayap patah. Selagi si empunya rumah (penyewa apartemen, lebih tepatnya) tengah menempa ilmu di tempatnya kuliah sambil tebar pesona, dengan hati-hati Asano mengetes kondisi sayapnya.

Sayap sebelah kanan, cek.

Sayap sebelah kiri, ce-

"TYDAAAK! SESEORANG TOLONG SAYAH!"

Asano melebarkan mata. Itu suara Maehara!

...kok cempreng amat ya. Hampir aja dia salah kira itu suara wanita nyaris diperkosa.

...****, Maehara mau diperkosa?!

Tanpa disadari sendiri olehnya, Asano melesat menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Ia terperangah mendapati Maehara tengah di- _kabedon_ oleh makhluk yang baru dua-tiga minggu lalu ia tendang kembali ke neraka.

Ya, _Sakakibara_.

"Tidak usah setakut itu, wahai kucing kecilku, aku takkan menyakitimu," Sakakibara tersenyum kemayu membuat Maehara dan Asano ingin berkata iuh.

Maehara tengah celingukan mencari bala bantuan saat matanya dan Asano bertumbukan. Secercah permohonan tanpa kata dilontarkan. Determinasi dan anggukan _cool_ menjadi jawaban.

"Sakakibara—

Kembalilah.

Ke neraka.

 _Sekarang juga_."

Dan Sakakibara yang baru hendak menyentuh helai rambut Maehara hanya bisa melongo saat ia dihempaskan ke neraka untuk kedua kalinya.

Maehara bergegas menghampiri Asano dengan senyuman lega di wajah—serta sedikit kebingungan ingin bertanya bagaimana Asano bisa membuka portal ke neraka dengan sendirinya—sebelum raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas dan panik _season_ dua karena Asano memucat dan nyaris ambruk ke bahu Maehara.

"Asano- _kun_ , kenapa-?!"

"Khh... Ternyata kekuatan iblisku belum kembali seperti semula..."

Tapi meski kakinya sudah sempoyongan bagai bayi rusa, Asano masih menguatkan dirinya untuk menatap mata Maehara.

"Jangan lagi-lagi tebar pesona. Jangan keluar pakai baju yang menebar aurat menggoda. Jangan pergi tanpa bawa senjata, minimal _stun gun_ atau semprotan merica saja—

("Kenapa Asano mencerewetiku seperti seorang mama?" dalam hati Maehara bertanya, karena bahkan ibunya sendiri saja tidak sebegini cerewetnya.)

—jangan cari pacar manusia. Denganku saja."

Sekali Maehara mengerjapkan mata. Kemudian merona, tanpa kata menganggukkan kepala.

("Oh, jadi ini alasannya..." batin Maehara.)

.

.

Maehara Hiroto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dalam perjalanan menodong temannya agar mengenalkan sang pacar, ia akan menemukan seorang iblis di tempat sampah.

...tapi jujur saja ia bisa percaya; karena iblis ini adalah kekasihnya.

Kurang hebat apa coba, dulu Maehara hanya ngimpi bisa dapat pacar anak milyuner atau pejabat berkuasa. Eh, gak taunya dia dapat pewaris tahta raja neraka. Mantep dah.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** *huff* Akhirnya fanfiksi ini selesai juga... Saya sempat khawatir tidak akan sempat menulisnya, apalagi otak saya masih terbelah (?) karena ingin menonton Voltron Season 2 q-q"

Bersediakah anda me- _review_ , _minna_?

 **~Omake~**

"Yuuma, ini pacarku, Asano Gakushuu."

"Hiroto, ini pacarku, Akabane Karma."

"..."

Momen canggung dimana tidak ada yang bersuara. Isogai dan Maehara bertukar pandang bingung hendak berbuat apa (plus parno sahabat mereka sadar kalau pacar mereka bukan manusia) sebelum mendengar gumaman pacar mereka.

"Iya... Udah pernah ketemu kok sebelumnya."

Asano keruh muka, Karma mati-matian menahan tawa. Isogai dan Maehara bertukar pandang bingung _season_ dua. Tapi lalu angkat bahu dan fokus memulai kencan ganda mereka.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
